


Soul Crack

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Reader Inserts [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, F/M, Post-Break Up, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a jerk, Reader-Insert, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: After all the time that you wasted together, Papyrus still doesn't understand when to leave you the hell alone.  Luckily Undyne is able to cheer up our bonely friend





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Back off Papyrus.” You spat, stomping away. Already you could hear the clatter of bones behind you, the sound of desperate bootsteps. You grit your teeth. He just couldn’t take a hint, could he?  
“BUT I DON’T UNDERSTAND, DATEMATE!” He said, trying to catch up with you as you walked around people, trying to put as much distance between the two of you as possible. “YESTERDAY EVERYTHING WAS FINE, AND NOW YOU’RE TELLING ME TO GO AWAY AND LEAVE YOU ALONE…”  
“And why aren’t you?” You snap, turning around and crossing your arms. “I asked you nicely, and now I’m being rude. Why aren’t you leaving me alone?”  
Rus sputtered and flushed when you spun around, throwing him off guard. “WELL…. I’M… I’M JUST… WONDERING IF I DID ANYTHING… OR IF YOU’RE SIMPLY DOING WHAT SANS DOES. PULLING MY LEG SO TO SPEAK?” He asked, a little desperate sounding.  
You huff and roll your eyes. Of course he would be like this. He had always been since you dated. It was one of a few things that had annoyed you about him. “Fine. Let me be more clear. I was accepted to university. I’m moving away from this small, pathetic town, and going into something bigger and better. Something that I deserve, one more benefiting of me.” You turned around again, walking off. You had a lot to do, and didn’t need him holding you back anymore.  
His hand gently touched your shoulder. “B-B-BUT…” he sputtered.  
How dare he touch you. “GET OFF OF ME. LET ME TRY THIS ONE MORE TIME. TRY AND GET IT THROUGH YOUR SKULL. I DON’T NEED YOU ANYMORE.” You glared at him.  
Rus winced and let you go immediately. “I’m sorry…” He said. You didn’t wait for more. You spun around again, and walked off, disappearing into the crowd and leaving Rus standing there. All alone and heartbroken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne has noticed Papyrus acting different, but doesn't know why.

Undyne wasn’t stupid. Far from it. Sure she was teased for thinking anime was real and she might be considered slow, but That was because She relied on her instincts over logical thinking.  
Papyrus had lost some of his sparkle over the last few days. He was quiet, run down, just not himself. His eyes were dark and unfocused. He just wasn’t acting like himself. Sans was very worried, but couldn’t get him to open up to him.  
It was time to take matters into her own hands.  
She spied him alone in a little coffee shop, staring numbly into his coffee. Deciding that the sale going on at Zellers wasn’t worth it, she entered the coffee shop and sat down in his booth.  
He jumped as she sat down. “Oh! Undyne! I’m sorry, silly me. I was having a day dream and see you.”  
“Cut the crap Papyrus. What’s the matter?” Undyne asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Bleh…. why did anime characters always order black coffee? This tasted like shit!  
“What’s wrong? Nothing of course! Nothing gets under the Great Papyrus’ skin!” He said nyehing weakly.  
Undyne was not convinced. “Paps, you just said a pun. You usually say it to help Sans and distract him. It won’t work on me. Now. Talk.” She said. Gulping back the rest of the boiling liquid, she slammed the cup down. Wasn’t a smart idea but…  
Papyrus stared at the empty cup and sighed. “They broke up with me…. said that they didn’t need me anymore.” He said sadly. A tear slipped down his cheek, landing in his coffee.  
Ok. This could be tough. Papyrus had liked them a lot, and was technically their first datemate… “Papyrus…. Papyrus listen to me. I know through and nothing is going to make you feel good or better right now.” He sighed and glanced up as she took his hand. “But you should know that you’re a great guy. You’re the Great Papyrus for a reason. Of anything you should be proud of yourself.”  
He blinked, confused. “Proud? Why?”  
She smiled gently at him. “Because you have them the confidence that they needed to continue on with their life. They needed you, and you were there, they don’t so they cut you free. Honestly Paps. They probably couldn’t handle all that awesome.” She smiled. “They knew that it would be greedy to hold you back. Accept it as a gift. You’re better off to spread that greatness to those who need it….”  
Papyrus sighed and wiped his eyes. There was a small sparkle to his eyes. “Thank you Undyne…. I still miss them but… I think I do feel the tiniest bit better.”  
“Good.” She said. “And when you’re ready, I have many more people who are itching for a taste of your awesome. Until then, just enjoy yourself and being alone. Don’t forget that you also have to be awesome for you.”  
The skeleton smiled warmly at her. It was nice to see the hint of the old Papyrus there.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, leave a kudos and comment, and then check out the rest of my work


End file.
